Heat
by fancyandschmancy
Summary: Annoyed, she rolled onto her back. "Is everything alright?" "No, not really, since you asked. I'll have you know that I am sweating, Rose. Sweating! Time Lords do NOT sweat."


Basically PWP, so don't read any further if that's not your thing. I own nothing except the keyboards I used to type this out.

* * *

><p>"Blimey it's hot," the Doctor whined for the third time in as many minutes.<p>

"It really is," Rose agreed.

The Doctor huffed and kicked his leg out to hang over the bed. "I mean this humidity is through the roof. And it's just... So hot!"

Well aware that he couldn't see her roll her eyes at him from his vantage point, she hummed in agreement.

A few minutes passed in blissful, albeit muggy, silence, and Rose had just reached that point where she was almost asleep, when she was startled by the Doctor's loud huff. Annoyed, she rolled onto her back. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really, since you asked. I'll have you know that I am sweating, Rose. Sweating! Time Lords do NOT sweat."

"Mmhm. I thought your 'superior physiology' would prevent that from happening?"

She couldn't tell if he was ignoring her sarcasm or just missed it entirely. "It should! But apparently not even I am a match for this god forsaken planet!"

"We didn't have t' stay, y'know. We could've just gone back home and we'd be in the nice, cool, climate-controlled TARDIS right now," she reminded him.

He clicked his tongue at her disappointedly. "I told you how rude that would have been considered. To turn down the magistrates invitation to breakfast is simply unthinkable. Often times it is even an offense punishable by death. Besides, they make the best banana pancakes this side of the galaxy. I can't turn that down."

"Then I guess we're stuck here 'till tomorrow, so we might as well make the most of it, yeah?"

He huffed deeply again, following it with a groan of frustration. She felt the bed jiggle as he moved his feet around, then heard the plop of each of his trainers falling to the floor.

"Better?" she asked.

"Hardly," he grumbled.

She snorted and fluffed his coat, which was serving as her makeshift pillow. Just as she drifted off again, she was jostled awake by what felt like him jumping on the bed. All he'd really done was stand for a few seconds and then lay back down, but in her state of exhaustion and irritation, it may as well have been an earthquake. "What are you doing?!" she snapped.

"I took off my clothes. I can't stand it anymore."

Wide awake now, she gulped, keeping her eyes focused on the ceiling. "You... What?"

He sniffed very matter-of-factly. "Not all of them, of course. Matters of propriety and all. We'd be scandalized considering how prude our hosts are. But I shucked some layers. My trousers and shirt had to go."

Forbidding her thoughts from continuing down the path they started on, she cleared her throat and asked, "Feel better then?"

"I'm still not comfortable. But it's better than it was I suppose. I can't believe how hot it is. How are you not dying?"

"Mum couldn't afford air conditioning, and living on the fourth floor means you get used to high levels of heat. This still isn't as bad as it was the summer of '99."

He hummed skeptically, but said nothing to contradict her.

Trying to ignore the fact that he was next to her in no more than his pants and undershirt (and failing miserably), she closed her eyes and willed her mind to shut down and fall asleep. A feat made impossible by the Doctor's sighing every couple minutes, not to mention his rolling from his back to his side, to his other side, then finally to his back again.

He'd just let out an especially loud huff when she'd had enough and couldn't take it anymore. Sitting up and throwing a leg over his, she pulled herself to straddle his lap and pinned his arms above his head by his wrists. She could just make out the widening of his eyes in the moonslight, and heard him gulp audibly.

"What are you doing...?" he whispered.

"If you don't stop complaining about it being hot, I'm going to give you something to be hot about."

On the one hand, he didn't seem to be as focused on the heat anymore. On the other, however, she was very much aware of how compromising a position she'd just put herself in.

Mind racing to come up with a way to backtrack and undo what she did so as not to die of mortification, she released his wrists and sat back on her haunches, careful to not put any actual weight on him. She was about to spew nonsensical ramblings, but was cut off when instead of pushing her off of him, the doctor ran his now free hands up her thighs and rested them on her hips.

"Rose..." his voice was quiet and husky.

Well that certainly was a suggestive action and tone of voice. Maybe she didn't need to jump to the regret so quickly. Perhaps he also felt this 'thing' they had been teetering on the precipice of for months.

"Yes Doctor?" she made sure to keep her voice low, trying to match his tone.

His grip tightened, then loosened, then he drummed his fingers against her sides as if debating with himself, then finally they tightened and dug into her flesh, pulling her down until she was flush against him.

The first thing she noticed was the relief from the burning in her thighs from no longer having to hold herself suspended above him.

The second thing she noticed was how her miniskirt no longer served any purpose as clothing considering how far it had ridden up.

The third, and most surprising (while simultaneously thrilling) thing she noticed was that her center was perfectly positioned on his, and she could feel his hardness pressing against her.

"Rose..." he repeated.

"Yeah?" she responded, ever so lightly rocking her hips.

She let out a small squeak of surprise as he suddenly sat up, jostling her around but keeping her pressed firmly into his lap.

Face to face in the dark, so close she could feel his breaths puff against her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. Fingers playing with the hair at his nape, she reveled in their proximity.

Hands never stilling as they ran up and down her back, they finally settled on her bum and pulled her even closer against him.

"Rose..." he said for the third time. A breathy gasp escaped her in response as he punctuated her name with a thrust of his hips. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep," he finally completed.

Unable to hold back any longer, she fully plunged her fingers into his gorgeous, thick hair and attached her lips to his.

The kiss was searing, matching the heat of their environment. So much anticipation and build up poured out of both of them and made the other dizzy.

The friction generated by their grinding together, while fantastic, was no longer enough. She fumbled with his pants for a moment (boxer briefs. So sexy.) before finding the opening and pulling him out through it. He bucked into her hand while she raised herself just enough to pull aside the crotch of her knickers, line him up, and sink down, just an inch.

His head lolled back and he let out a breathy whine.

Biting her lip through a smile, she rotated her hips as she painstakingly slowly sank onto him, relishing this feeling of being with him for the first time.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath as she eased down onto him, sending a thrill through her. Cursing wasn't something he did often, and when he did, it was generally just something she heard sneak out after he suffered an injury. The only other time she'd heard him use that particular word was when he'd received a shock from under the TARDIS console that was so intense it made the lights in the whole room flicker.

When he was fully sheathed inside her, a string of gibberish poured out of his mouth that must have been his native tongue, since the TARDIS didn't translate it. She chuckled at his incoherent mumbling, causing her inner muscles to spasm around him.

His head snapped up, his fingers gripped her bum, and he flipped them over so fast it almost made her dizzy. She was impressed he'd managed to keep them connected the entire time.

Now on her back, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers digging into his biceps, she wiggled her hips to encourage him to move.

His movements were shallow, and he kept pausing to pant against her shoulder. When his forehead wasn't pressed against her clavicle, his expression looked pained, which wasn't what she'd expected.

"Doctor...?"

"Rose! Rose, I... Rose I'm so sorry... This is so..." Her eyebrows shot up as she feared he was about to voice regret. But his babbling continued: "Rose you feel so... This body... I can't... I'm not gonna... It's too much... You're so tight... So hot... I can't..."

Realization dawned on her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She let her hands wander up his arms, along his shoulders and threaded her fingers into his hair, whispering in his ear, "'s ok, Doctor. Just let go."

As if her words had broken a dam, all his control snapped and he pounded into her with such force she had to reach a hand behind her to steady them against the wall.

It was just a handful of the intense thrusts before his entire body tensed and a ragged, breathy grunt escaped him. Her arms wrapped around him to cradle him as he came.

She was surprised to actually be able to feel him coming inside her; with her other partners she'd never been able to feel it. Apparently his cooler body temperature did make a difference.

Her hands were suddenly dislodged from his back when he hastily pulled out of her, pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips, and then made his way quickly down her body, pressing light kisses as he went. Reaching her hips, he pushed her skirt further up and out of the way, then grasped the elastic of her knickers (which had snapped back into place when he'd pulled out and acted as a catch for his cum) and pulled them down her legs.

It all happened so fast, she barely had time to worry about what he was doing when he had pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them and his face was getting closer to her crotch.

Her eyes widened as she scrambled to sit up and back away against the headboard, nearly kicking him in the process. "What are you doing?!" she sort of shouted at him.

He almost looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's hot and I've been sweating! And I haven't showered since we were back on the TARDIS! Not to mention how long it's been since I, y'know, shaved or anything. And we just! You just..."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, effectively melting her into a puddle of goo. "Rose, I really don't care about any of those things," he said while curling his hands around her thighs and pulling her back towards him. "I_ really_ want to do this."

Trying to push down her discomfort, she cringed as he buried his face between her legs.

She'd be straight up lying if she claimed she hadn't thought about this before, what with his proclivity for licking things. And the reality of feeling it was so much better than all the times she'd imagined it. Really, it was wonderful. Despite all that, though, she still felt extremely self conscious.

She scrunched her nose when she heard him take a deep breath from down below.

"You..." he licked her, "smell..." another lick, "_so_ good."

He paused in his ministrations and peered at her thoughtfully. "You smell so much better without any barriers here. Like concentrated Rose. It's so much better than all the other times I smelled you. And I've also decided that you should always have my scent on you as well."

He lowered his head again to try to continue, but she pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared down at him. "Other times?!" she squeaked.

He shrugged a shoulder dismissively. "Other times you were aroused."

Her jaw fell slack. "You could smell me when I..."

He looked up at her and tapped the side of his nose. "Time Lord. You release a whole chemical cocktail when you're aroused, lots of adrenaline, phenylethylamine, dopamine and serotonin to name a few. Made it so hard for me." He paused and smirked. "In more ways than one. Always drove me crazy not being able to do anything about it." His gaze drifted back down to her center and he licked his lips. "'Til now. You taste even better than you smell. Pure Rose. From the source."

Thinking about the hundreds of times he must be referring to, she flushed with embarrassment and flopped down so she was laying on her back again.

He really and truly baffled her. Not only was he extremely enthusiastic, but he even seemed to be enjoying himself. Such a difference from what she had experienced before. Jimmy had always refused to do it at all, though of course, he always asked for it himself. Mickey had tried, and he was very sweet, but he could never get her off.

"Are you with me?" His voice drifted into her thoughts.

She lifted her head to look at him again, and he had a critical eyebrow raised at her. "Get out of your head and just enjoy this, Rose. I promise you I am."

Setting her head back down, she tried to do as he said. He was actually very good at it. And the combination of his fingers and tongue did feel divine. And he knew the exact spots to focus on. And if he just... Moved up a tiny bit... Oh! There. That's the spot. And it felt. So. Good.

Rose reached down to run her fingers through his hair. (He had really great hair. She couldn't keep her hands out of it. It was perfect for this sort of amorous activity.) The Doctor let his free hand run up her leg and reached for her free one, threading their fingers together. The action was so simple and familiar and loving that it sent her heart fluttering.

She was getting close, and couldn't suppress the quiet whimpers or bucking of her hips. When she came, she swore time itself stopped. The room went dark, the earth stopped spinning, and pure pleasure radiated throughout her whole body, centered from where he slowly licked her down from her high.

When the tremors finally stopped, he placed one last tender kiss on her sex, then slowly crawled up her body until he was nestled between her legs again, and settled comfortably atop her. He rested on his forearms and gazed at her, a self satisfied smirk on his lips.

For the umpteenth time in a row he surprised her, this time with the fact that he was already hard again. Her surprise must have showed on her face, because he gave her a smug grin and lightly rocked his hips against hers. "Time Lord, remember? Binary vascular system," he waggled his eyebrows, "superior recovery time."

Her tongue touched grin fell to her biting her lip as he reached down to move his pants out of the way, and then angled his hips to slide into her for the second time.

Pushing her shirt up and unfastening her bra, (she was glad she'd opted for the front clasp that morning) he latched into her nipple and she arched up into his mouth, releasing a needy giggle. "I could REALLY get used to this."

He hummed in agreement as he continued making love to her.

* * *

><p>He made her come twice more before letting himself go, and after, they lay side by side, breathing heavily.<p>

"It's still really hot."

Rose let out a huffy laugh and lightly smacked his arm.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

He nonchalantly shrugged one shoulder. "I may have been told that once or twice."

"Yea, once or twice," she murmured under her breath, then shifted to lay on her side, facing him, chin resting on her upturned palm. "So much for matters of propriety, eh?"

"Well," he drew out the word, "we are still_ mostly_ dressed. So I think we'd be ok."

She made a sound of dubious affirmation as she rolled over and reached down to find her underwear. Her searching fingers found the crotch, and she scrunched her nose as she grasped the sticky fabric. "Wish I had something less wet to clean up with."

"Oh, here." The Doctor sat up and leaned over her to snatch his trousers from the floor on her side. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he sat upright and pulled his suit pants into his lap. His hand disappeared into the pocket up to his mid-forearm, and he rooted around for a few seconds before pulling out a handkerchief with a victorious "ha!" and handing it to her.

She responded with an enthusiastic "thanks!" and then used it to clean herself up. He held out his hand when she was done, and she wrapped her panties up in the handkerchief, then gingerly set it in his palm. He stuffed it back in his pocket, then tossed his trousers back onto the floor.

When he laid back down, she scooted closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. The quadruple beat of his hearts was comforting and familiar to her, and she was soon drifting off.

As per the pattern of the evening, she was jostled awake when he sighed and tried to gently pull his arm out from under her.

"Doctor!" she complained, hating how whiny her voice sounded.

"I'm sorry! It's just so hot! I promise to cuddle with you when we get back home."

"How 'bout we just go home now then?"

"I told you..."

"Yeah, yeah, you said, declining their invitation to breakfast is super offensive and also, banana pancakes. If we go home now, I promise I'll make you the best banana pancakes you've ever had, and maybe," she paused, propped herself up on her hand again, and walked her fingers up his stomach before splaying her open palm against his chest, "maybe we'll be able to find an even more delicious way to use the whipped cream." She held her breath as she waited for his response, worried that perhaps she was being too forward considering that this aspect of their relationship was so new.

She needn't have worried, because he immediately jumped to his feet and in an instant was by Rose's side of the bed, pulling his trousers up. Absent-mindedly, he handed her trainers to her while he sat down to lace on his own. Scooping up the rest of his clothes, Rose watched, astonished, when he was able to stuff his Oxford and his suit jacket into the pocket of his coat. His bigger-on-the-inside pockets (bigger-on-the-inside technology in general, really) would never cease to amaze her.

He jumped to his feet and turned around, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat and then holding his hand out to her. He pulled her to her feet when she grasped it, and put a finger to his lips, whispering, "we're going to have to be very quiet."

He rolled his eyes at her as she mimed zipping her lips in mock seriousness, then led her to the door. Thankfully, it opened without a sound, and they quietly crept out into the hall and in the general direction of the TARDIS.

They made it all the way out into the courtyard, the open air just as stifling as it was in their room. Just a couple yards from the gate, a light came on behind them followed by a shout of "hey, stop!" More lights started turning on as the exclamation woke up more of their hosts.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and then turned his attention to Rose, eyes alight with energy and excitement, giving her a manic grin. She couldn't resist returning the smile, blood beginning to race, knowing what was coming.

Sure enough, he squeezed her hand, then said, "Run!"

* * *

><p>I was inspired by a tumblr post I saw once that said something along the lines of: "Imagine your OTP laying in bed, while one of them complains about the heat. The other person gets tired of it, and pins them down saying 'I'll give you something to be hot about.'" I cannot remember where the post was or who it was by, or else I would credit it better. Regardless, this idea has plagued me ever since until I wrote it down.<p>

All editing is done by me, so any mistakes are my own. Please be kind! Reviews are love. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
